


Sacrifice

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brothers, Incest, M/M, Porn, Romance, Sibling Incest, Top Thor (Marvel), Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Thor messes up Loki’s hair during sex and Loki is not pleased.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	Sacrifice

Loki set his breakfast dishes in the sink. He could sense Thor coming up behind him, and then he felt his brother’s arms wrap around his waist. Loki sighed softly as Thor pressed his lips to the side of Loki’s neck. Thor grunted with impatient need and his hands traveled down to Loki’s fly. Loki leaned back against Thor’s firm chest and let Thor push his pants and underwear to the floor. Loki stepped out of them and placed his hands on the edge of the sink. He bent over slightly, angling his ass toward Thor and walking his feet further apart to make it easier for Thor to spread him.

Loki moaned as Thor prepared his entrance with his fingers, penetrating him repeatedly and gradually stretching him with a scissoring motion. Loki bucked his hips when he was ready, and Thor pushed his cock inside him with a fierce sound. 

Then Thor grabbed Loki’s hair and began to -

“Hey,” Loki objected, “I just did my hair an hour ago.”

But Thor had already ruined Loki’s hard work, and his enormous cock felt perfect inside Loki’s ass, so Loki just sighed and pushed his pelvis backward, meeting Thor’s thrusts and shoving him deep inside. Thor laughed and held the fistful of Loki’s hair tightly, pulling a little as he pounded into him. Loki moaned Thor’s name until Thor released fervently inside him.

“Do you even know what I sacrificed for you,” Loki complained afterwards, pointing at his messy hair before beginning to smooth it, “did you see how good it looked before? Let me tell you, brother, it was _perfect_,” he paused to glare intensely, “and now I have to do it _all over_.”

“Wow,” Thor replied jovially, “you must really love me.”

“I suppose,” Loki answered with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Thor made it up to him after this. :)


End file.
